Motor vehicles have a large number of moving parts which operate in an environment of hot fluids. These moving parts are subjected to wide swings in temperature due to heating and cooling. It is not surprising that motor vehicles frequently develop oil leaks at such places as the oil pan and the seals. Hot oil leaking onto the pavement washes into the soil or enters the storm drain system where it flows into rivers and oceans, contaminating the environment. The oil that remains on driveways and parking lots makes the roads unsightly and slick when wet. Systems are being put in place which catch these leaks in membranes in which the hydrocarbons decompose before being washed away. However, such systems are expensive and unlikely to be installed on a widespread basis. Consequently, a system is needed which prevents such leaks from reaching the pavement or roadway.
There are many prior art devices designed to catch oil and other fluids which drip primarily from automobiles. Most such devices employ rigid pans which do not conform well to an irregular surface of a leaking part. Rigid pans can also fill with water or debris which prevents the pan from effectively collecting dripping fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,586 issued to Stroman discloses use of a flexible absorbent pad made from heat resistant material to catch the leaks. An outer sheet is bonded to the bottom side of the absorbent pad to retain accumulated oil or other fluids which may pass though the absorbent pad. Tethers such as wires, cords, etc are glued to the outer sheet and absorbent pad and are used to fasten the pad next to a fluid leak by connecting the tether together around the vehicle structure which is leaking. The use of several tethers is somewhat inconvenient as they require a suitable vehicle structure to receive them.